


Let Sleeping Demons Lie (Art)

by PanyLuna



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tenderness, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanyLuna/pseuds/PanyLuna
Summary: Fanart for "Let Sleeping Demons Lie" by Chamyl and Entanglednow.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 226





	Let Sleeping Demons Lie (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/gifts), [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let Sleeping Demons Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287387) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl), [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this gorgeous fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287387/chapters/65306590) by Chamyl and Entanglednow (the fic is rated E and contains a Dubious Consent tag, so be careful if you want to read it!). I drew two moments from chapters 2-3. Hope you like it ♥


End file.
